


Kiss

by Blood and Weetabix (melchiorstiefel)



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M, Three Sentence Fic, accidentally, fluff really, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchiorstiefel/pseuds/Blood%20and%20Weetabix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He walks a good 20 feet and around a corner before he realises what he just did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

It’s been several months, and things are still going strong, when Connor kisses Jude goodbye at his locker one morning.

He walks a good 20 feet and around a corner before he realises what he just did, and smiles despite his nerves.

When he sees Jude a few hours later at lunch, he opens his mouth to apologise, saying how he should have asked first, but is cut off by Jude’s lips against his own in a quick kiss hello.


End file.
